dramaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Below is a timeline of the Total Drama franchise. Since a timeline has never been confirmed, this timeline is purely based on speculation and the facts given through the series. The closest the series has ever gotten to confirmation of a timeline is when it was confirmed ''Island'' and ''Action'' take place in "year one," ''World Tour'' and ''Revenge of the Island'' taking place in "year two," and ''All-Stars'', ''Pahkitew Island'', and ''The Ridonculous Race'' taking place in "year three." Since Chris's birthday was confirmed to be November 18th, 1978, and Chris is stated to be 30 during Pahkitew Island, that would set "year three" in 2009, "year two" in 2008, and "year one" in 2007. 1978 * November 18th: Chris McLean is born. 1991 * April 1st: Cody Anderson is born. 1996 * October 28th: Dwayne, Jr. "Junior" is born. 2006 * Location scouting for a new show, titled Total Drama Island, begins. Eventually the production crew finds and purchases Camp Wawanakwa. * Chris looses Larry at Camp Wawanakwa. 2007 * Casting for the new series begins, with multiple audition tapes being sent in. Twenty-two of them are selected, and told to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa. ''Total Drama Island'' * Twenty-two campers arrive at Camp Wawanakwa. The teens are split into two teams: the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. The contestants begin competing in challenges, and Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, and Sadie are all voted off. * After losing a challenge, Harold changes the votes to eliminate Courtney as revenge towards Duncan. After being wrongfully eliminated, Courtney launches a lawsuit against the show. Harold is voted off shortly after. * The teams merge and compete in a battle of the sexes, with the guys team winning. Shortly after, Eva and Izzy return to the competition. Eva, Trent, and Bridgette are all voted off. Lindsay is eliminated in a sudden death round after being betrayed by Heather. DJ is eliminated by Chris after losing a challenge before it even begins for him. Izzy and Geoff are voted off shortly after. Leshawna is voted off by the previously eliminated contestants accidentally after Katie and Sadie voted for her. * After being left alone in isolation, Owen creates Mr. Coconut, whom Chris "eliminates" in hopes of bringing back Owen's sanity. Duncan is voted off shortly after, and during the penultimate challenge, Gwen and Owen team up to take down Heather. Heather gets eliminated on a technicality, and Gwen and Owen battle it out in the finale. * Courtney loses her lawsuit against the show. * The winner is given the option to give up their winnings and give everyone the chance to win a million dollars and the campers form their own teams to find the million. The money is eaten by a shark, putting Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent in a fourteen way tie since they were the closest to the money at the time. Chris then announces they will be the cast of the second season. * Between seasons, Beth meets Brady and they begin to date. ''Total Drama Action'' * The fourteen contestants arrive at an abandoned film lot, where they begin to compete in challenges once again. Bridgette and Geoff are voted in the first ever double-elimination. * Bridgette and Geoff are approached and hired to be the hosts of their own show, a talk show titled Total Drama Aftermath. * Two teams, the Killer Grips and the Screaming Gaffers are formed. Izzy and Trent are voted off. * Courtney launches a second lawsuit against the show in hopes of getting to compete on the second season. Izzy and Trent are interviewed by Bridgette and Geoff on Total Drama Action Aftermath. * Gwen is voted off and Izzy returns to the competition on a technicality. After making an illegal alliance with Chef, DJ quits the show out of guilt. Izzy is voted off once again. * Gwen and DJ are interviewed on Total Drama Action Aftermath, and when she finds out that she wont be interviewed (due to being interviewed after her first elimination), Izzy makes it her mission to be interviewed. * Courtney wins her lawsuit against the show and debuts in the competition with her own set of rules and also immunity from the first vote. Despite having immunity, her whole team attempts to vote for her, making only her vote count and eliminating Owen. Heather is voted off shortly after. * The teams merge and Leshawna is voted off from lack of trust from the other contestants. * Owen, Leshawna, and Heather are interviewed on Total Drama Action Aftermath. * Justin is voted off. Owen returns to the competition after making a deal with Chris to sabotage the other contestants, using the excuse that he was unfairly eliminated as a reason for his return. Lindsay accidentally votes herself off, and Harold is voted off after he discovers Owen is a mole. Courtney reveals Owen as the mole and is voted off shortly after, and almost immediately after, Owen is fired by Chris for being discovered. * Beth and Duncan battle it out in the finale, but after working together end up tying. Bridgette and Geoff interview them on Total Drama Action Aftermath, and after they show embarrassing clips of Chris, he takes over and allows the eliminated contestants to vote for a winner. * Beth and Lindsay visit Paris, where they're arrested after destroying the Mona Lisa. * Cody, Harold, Justin, and Trent form a band called "The Drama Brothers." * Courtney and Duncan adopt a pet raccoon and get matching tattoos, however after fighting a lot break up. * Gwen starts a webseries, and after Heather makes fun of it, the two start a blog war. * Izzy begins leaking information to Sierra about the contestants from the show, which Sierra begins to post on her blogs. * Chris begins hiring people to pretend to be part of a fake season titled Total Drama Dirtbags. The cast includes Alejandro, a bear, the eskimo, the killer, a Sasquatch, and the bandanna intern. Alejandro only agrees to help on the condition that he gets to join the real third season. 2008 * Celebrity Manhunt's hosts, Blaineley and Josh begin to interview the contestants of the show discovering that Harold left the Drama Brothers and is going Solo. * The cast of Total Drama is put up for a Gemmie Award. After they arrive, they're told they're not famous anymore in favor of his new cast. The old cast (along with Sierra, who is reporting for Celebrity Manhunt, and Mama, who's bus they're using) attempt to steal the Dirtbags casts' interview, however their bus crashes, and Geoff organizes a search party with Beth, Eva, Justin, Katie, Mama, Sadie, and Trent going to find help. While they're gone, Chris rescues the others and explains they will be the cast of the third season, Total Drama: The Musical, which he later changes to Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Total Drama: Revenge of the Island 2009 Total Drama All-Stars * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race